deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scout VS Crimson Fury
The Scout VS Crimson Fury 'is a What-if? Episode created by Raiando. Description ''Team Fortreess VS Twisted Metal, Two Red,Fast and Frail combatants enter in a Deathmatch, who is the most fastest Scarlet Speedster? Interlude Wiz: in FPS games, there always has to be fastest one. ''Boomstick: Like Scout: The Boston Speedster.'' Wiz: And Crimson Fury: The Ferrari with Guns. ''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win A Death Battle! The Scout Wiz: As you know,The Scout is a running scrapper born and raised in Boston. ''Boomstick: But he was weaker than his 8 old brothers, so he decided to run and run until he keeps up with hia old brothers, and he even learned how to Double-Jump.'' The Scout: Grass Grows, Birds Fly, Sun Shines and brotha....i hurt people. ''Boomstick: And he also got bunch of weapons in his pocket, starring from his primary weapons.'' * Scattergun * Force-A-Nature * Shortstop * S￼oda Popper * Baby Face's Blaster * Back Scatter ''Wiz: The Scattergun is the one of the first weapons of The Scout, this double barreled shotgun shoots Ten Pellets per shot, it's very deadly on close range. '' ''Boomstick: The Force-A-Nature has only two shots but it reloads quickly and very deadly on close'' range, Soda Popper is a broken part of Force-A-Nature that is taped with Crit-A-Cola, it grants Scout to jump five times, that weird.' Crimson Fury 'Boomstick: Crimson Fury is a one cool looking car that is driven by an 'FBI Agent known as Agent Shepard. ''Wiz: Who's also known as Agent ''Smith. 'Boomstick: he enters in the contest to outright arrest Calypso, something that Outlaw drivers wanted to do for long time.' ''Wiz: He enter in a contest with Crimson Fury, a heavily modified Ferrari Enzo that goes over 355 kilometers per hour, and just like other Twisted Metal ''vehicles, it has Guns and Missiles. 'Boomstick: This vehicle has mounted Guns, Regular Missiles, Fire Missiles, Homing Missiles, Swarmer Missiles, Ricochets and Gas Cans.' ''Wiz: But there's more than bunch of Missiles, just like every Vehicle, it has it's own Special Attack, Crimson Blade. Boomstick: I'm not sure if it's a Blade cause it looks more like a Laser. Wiz: Anyways, Crimson Fury shoots out a Horizontal Projectile that can do very great damage if it ''gets a direct hit. 'Boomstick: Don't forget that it plays a James Bond like jingle everytime Crimson Blade is used.' ''Wiz: Crimson Fury has other Special Attacks like Reticle Pulse Blast, ''a ''Homing Orb that attacks on nearby opponents. Boomstick: And Flamethrower, as the Gunner pulls out a Flamethrower and burns his opponents, he can also shoot out FireBalls while using the Flamethrower, dealing an extra damage. Wiz: And ''Incendiary Shockwave as the Gunner charges an ''Fiery Orb and slams it on the ground, thus making a Fiery Shockwave, as the Shockwaves contact with the enemies, it starts to burn them down. Boomstick: But that's not all, Crimson Fury's Weaponries are powerful enough to kill the contestants and big, mean enemies like Hammerhead, Minion, Cousin Eddy, Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, who's almost ''a''t the same size of a building. Wiz: and speaking of Buildings, Crimson Fury destroyed many of them, this Includes Statue of Liberty and Effiel Tower. Boomstick: and the driver of Crimson Fury did something outside of the vehicle, Agent Shepard is smart enough to arrest Calypso, as you know, Calypso is a one guy who loves to toy around with winners with one wish. however he arrested Calysp with outside help. Wiz: and the other weakness that the Crimson Fury vehicle has a very low armor and he can be very easly defeated, so Crimson Fury has to ''keep on track to avoid his death. ''Calypso: Congratulations Mr.Smith, ''you've won Twisted Metal Battle and may claim your prize. ''Agent Shepard: Forget it Calypso, ''the name is Special Agent Shepard of the FBI, and you're under arrest. Death Battle ''Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for A Death Battle!!! Somewhere in the base, The Scout is seen going after the Briefcase, The Scout inputs the 1111 code and enters the room, only to see a Man in Black, Agent Shepard taking the briefcase and hopping into a Red Sports Car and driving away. The Scout: Hey! Come Back here. The Scout chased after him. Results Next Time on Death Battle! Crash Bandicoot '' ''VS AbeCategory:Raiando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles